Lignocellulosic biomass is widely recognized as a promising source of raw material for production of renewable fuels and chemicals. The primary obstacle impeding the more widespread production of energy from biomass feedstocks is the general absence of low-cost technology for overcoming the recalcitrance of these materials to conversion into useful fuels. Lignocellulosic biomass contains carbohydrate fractions (e.g., cellulose and hemicellulose) that can be converted into ethanol. In order to convert these fractions, the cellulose and hemicellulose must ultimately be converted or hydrolyzed into monosaccharides; it is the hydrolysis that has historically proven to be problematic.
Biologically mediated processes are promising for energy conversion, in particular for the conversion of lignocellulosic biomass into fuels. Biomass processing schemes involving enzymatic or microbial hydrolysis commonly involve four biologically mediated transformations: (1) the production of saccharolytic enzymes (cellulases and hemicellulases); (2) the hydrolysis of carbohydrate components present in pretreated biomass to sugars; (3) the fermentation of hexose sugars (e.g., glucose, mannose, and galactose); and (4) the fermentation of pentose sugars (e.g., xylose and arabinose). These four transformations occur in a single step in a process configuration called consolidated bioprocessing (CBP), which is distinguished from other less highly integrated configurations in that it does not involve a dedicated process step for cellulase and/or hemicellulase production.
CBP offers the potential for lower cost and higher efficiency than processes featuring dedicated cellulase production. The benefits result in part from avoided capital costs, substrate and other raw materials, and utilities associated with cellulase production. In addition, several factors support the realization of higher rates of hydrolysis, and hence reduced reactor volume and capital investment using CBP, including enzyme-microbe synergy and the use of thermophilic organisms and/or complexed cellulase systems. Moreover, cellulose-adherent cellulolytic microorganisms are likely to compete successfully for products of cellulose hydrolysis with non-adhered microbes, e.g., contaminants, which could increase the stability of industrial processes based on microbial cellulose utilization. Progress in developing CBP-enabling microorganisms is being made through two strategies: engineering naturally occurring cellulolytic microorganisms to improve product-related properties, such as yield and titer; and engineering non-cellulolytic organisms that exhibit high product yields and titers to express a heterologous cellulase and hemicellulase system enabling cellulose and hemicellulose utilization.
Three major types of enzymatic activities are required for native cellulose degradation: The first type are endoglucanases (1, 4-β-D-glucan 4-glucanohydrolases; EC 3.2.1.4). Endoglucanases cut at random in the cellulose polysaccharide chain of amorphous cellulose, generating oligosaccharides of varying lengths and consequently new chain ends. The second type are exoglucanases, including cellodextrinases (1, 4-β-D-glucan glucanohydrolases; EC 3.2.1.74) and cellobiohydrolases (1,4-β-D-glucan cellobiohydrolases; EC 3.2.1.91). Exoglucanases act in a processive manner on the reducing or non-reducing ends of cellulose polysaccharide chains, liberating either glucose (glucanohydrolases) or cellobiose (cellobiohydrolase) as major products. Exoglucanases can also act on microcrystalline cellulose, presumably peeling cellulose chains from the microcrystalline structure. The third type are (β-glucosidases (β-glucoside glucohydrolases; EC 3.2.1.21). β-Glucosidases hydrolyze soluble cellodextrins and cellobiose to glucose units.
A variety of plant biomass resources are available as lignocellulosics for the production of biofuels, notably bioethanol. The major sources are (i) wood residues from paper mills, sawmills and furniture manufacturing, (ii) municipal solid wastes, (iii) agricultural residues and (iv) energy crops. Pre-conversion of particularly the cellulosic fraction in these biomass resources (using either physical, chemical or enzymatic processes) to fermentable sugars (glucose, cellobiose and cellodextrins) would enable their fermentation to bioethanol, provided the necessary fermentative micro-organism with the ability to utilize these sugars is used.
On a world-wide basis, 1.3×1010 metric tons (dry weight) of terrestrial plants are produced annually (Demain, A. L., et al., Microbiol. Mol. Biol. Rev. 69, 124-154 (2005)). Plant biomass consists of about 40-55% cellulose, 25-50% hemicellulose and 10-40% lignin, depending whether the source is hardwood, softwood, or grasses (Sun, Y. and Cheng, J., Bioresource Technol. 83, 1-11 (2002)). The major polysaccharide present is water-insoluble, cellulose that contains the major fraction of fermentable sugars (glucose, cellobiose or cellodextrins).
Bakers' yeast (Saccharomyces cerevisiae) remains the preferred micro-organism for the production of ethanol (Hahn-Hägerdal, B., et al., Adv. Biochem. Eng. Biotechnol. 73, 53-84 (2001)). Attributes in favor of this microbe are (i) high productivity at close to theoretical yields (0.51 g ethanol produced/g glucose used), (ii) high osmo- and ethanol tolerance, (iii) natural robustness in industrial processes, (iv) being generally regarded as safe (GRAS) due to its long association with wine and bread making, and beer brewing. Furthermore, S. cerevisiae exhibits tolerance to inhibitors commonly found in hydrolyzaties resulting from biomass pretreatment. The major shortcoming of S. cerevisiae is its inability to utilize complex polysaccharides such as cellulose, or its break-down products, such as cellobiose and cellodextrins.
Genes encoding cellobiohydrolases in T. reseei (cbh1 and cbh2), A. niger (cbhA and cbhB) and P. chrysosporium (cbh1-4) have been cloned and described. The proteins encoded by these genes are all modular enzymes containing a catalytic domain linked via a flexible liner sequence to a cellulose-binding molecule. Cbh1, CbhB and Cbh1-4 are family 7 glycosyl hydrolases. Glycosyl hydrolases are a widespread group of enzymes that hydrolyse the glycosidic bond between two or more carbohydrates, or between a carbohydrate and a non-carbohydrate moiety. A classification system for glycosyl hydrolases, based on sequence similarity, has led to the definition of 85 different families (Henrissat, B. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 92:7090-7094 (1995); Davies, G. and Henrissat, B., Structure 3: 853-859 (1995)). Glycoside hydrolase family 7 (GHF7) comprises enzymes with several known activities including endoglucanase (EC:3.2.1.4) and cellobiohydrolase (EC:3.2.1.91). These enzymes were formerly known as cellulase family C.
Exoglucanases such as cellobiohydrolases play a role in the conversion of cellulose to glucose by cutting a dissaccharide cellobiose from the reducing or nonreducing end of the cellulose polymer chain. Structurally, cellulases and xylanases generally consist of a catalytic domain joined to a cellulose-binding domain (CBD) via a linker region that is rich in proline and/or hydroxy-amino acids. In type I exoglucanases, the CBD domain is found at the C-terminal extremity of these enzyme (this short domain forms a hairpin loop structure stabilised by 2 disulphide bridges).
Glycosyl hydrolase family 7 enzymes usually have at least 50 to 60% homology at the amino acid level, but the homology between any of these enzymes and the glycosyl hydrolase family 6 CBH2 is less than about 15%.
With the aid of recombinant DNA technology, several of these heterologous cellulases from bacterial and fungal sources have been transferred to Saccharomyces cerevisiae, enabling the degradation of cellulosic derivatives (Van Rensburg, P., et al., Yeast 14, 67-76 (1998)), or growth on cellobiose (Van Rooyen, R., et al., J. Biotech. 120, 284-295 (2005)); McBride, J. E., et al., Enzyme Microb. Techol. 37, 93-101 (2005)).
Related work was described by Fujita, Y., et al., (Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 70, 1207-1212 (2004)) where cellulases immobilised on the yeast cell surface had significant limitations. First, Fujita et al. were unable to achieve fermentation of amorphous cellulose using yeast expressing only recombinant BGL1 and EGII. A second limitation of the Fujita et al. approach was that cells had to be pre-grown to high cell density on standard carbon sources before the cells were useful for ethanol production using amorphous cellulose (e.g., Fujita et al. teach high biomass loadings of ˜15 g/L to accomplish ethanol production).
As noted above, ethanol producing yeast such as S. cerevisiae require addition of external cellulases when cultivated on cellulosic substrates such as pre-treated wood because this yeast does not produce endogenous cellulases. Expression of fungal cellulases such as T. reesei Cbh1, Cbh2 in yeast S. cerevisiae have been shown to be functional (Den Haan, R., et al., Enzyme and Microbial Technology 40:1291-1299 (2007)). However current levels of expression and specific activity of cellulases heterologously expressed in yeast are still not sufficient to enable growth and ethanol production by yeast on cellulosic substrates without externally added enzymes. While studies have shown that perhaps recombinant fungal Cbh1 has specific activity comparable to that of the native protein, there remains a significant need for improvement in the amount of Cbh activity expressed in order to attain the goal of achieving a consolidated bioprocessing (CBP) system capable of efficiently and cost-effectively converting cellulosic substrates to ethanol.
Therefore it would be very beneficial to isolate other cellulases from cellulolytic organisms with higher specific activity and higher expression levels in host organisms, such as the yeast S. cerevisiae. Since Cbh1 activity seems to be the most limiting in terms of expression level in yeast (Pennilä M E et al., Gene 63:103-12 (1988)), it would be advantageous to isolate a novel cbh1 gene and demonstrate its functional expression in yeast.
In order to address the limitations of heterologous Cbh1 expression in consolidated bioprocessing systems, the present invention provides for the identification of novel cellulases that facilitate cellulose digestion and ethanol production in host cells. In particular, the present invention is directed to the isolation of novel cellulases that are capable of being heterologously expressed in yeast, e.g., Saccharomyces cerevisiae. 